Bring Me To Life
by riveranayamarie
Summary: Santana's hurt. Brittany left her. She has no where to turn, nobody to help her. She turns to the one things she's sure will be her best escape- cutting. WARNING: MAJOR TRIGGERS Inspired by Bring Me To Life by Evanescence.
1. Save Me From The Nothing I've Become

_**AN: Just a warning, this story contains big triggers. Also, disclaimer, I don't own Glee, or it's characters, as much as I wish I did.**_

* * *

"It's over."

"Wait what?"

"It's over, Santana."

"But why?"

"Your parents might be cool with us and everything, but mine aren't totally good with it, and I love them, so.. we can't be together. I'm so sorry."

The words of Brittany ripped through Santana. This couldn't be happening, no. Santana couldn't be without Brittany. The blonde girl was her everything, her soulmate, the love of her life. Not having her, it'd be just unbearable, and Santana knew she'd have many struggles getting over this. She'd just been forced out of the closet by that fucking turd that Berry is dating, and now the one person she needed the most, was leaving her.

Santana came home that day, her cheeks tear stained, her eyes red. The entire drive home was spent crying over Brittany. Santana didn't have anything better to do while driving, aside from watching the road. Getting inside her house, Santana dropped her things at the door before dashing up the stairs to her bedroom, slamming the door behind her, locking it.

Santana didn't know what to do. The tears, they were not enough for her. She dug around in her room, until coming across a small blade. About three and a half inches long, and sharp, this blade was. Santana held it gingerly in the palm of her left hand turning it over several times.

Should she do it? Probably not. Was she going to? That was another question. Santana was feeling so down, so broken. It was as if there was no escape. She had no where to turn right now, and she had heard that this could be a good escape. Well, not good, but helpful, even if it was temporary.

The blade was held firmly by her left hand's fingers. It touched down on her on her right wrist, not with any real pressure, as Santana gave some last thoughts to her drastic decision. She lifted the blade for a moment, looking at the reflection of her in the mirror. The blade came back down, gliding across the skin. In the same spot, she did it again, wincing at the pain, letting out a choked sob.

This was something that wouldn't be undone. These marks, they'd scar, leaving awful memories. But Santana continued, making cut after cut, slowly making her way up her arm, blood dripping down from the wound that had just been created moments before.

_"Save me from the nothing I've become.."_

Santana began to cut deeper. She went further up her arm, the cuts getting increasingly deeper, the blood seeping out of them more and more. Santana went back to her lower wrist, making those cuts deeper too. Blood poured from her arm, and she switched the blade to her other hand, doing the same thing to her left arm. She took the blade back in her left hand after that. She adjusted the pleats on her Cheerios skirt, exposing her thigh, carving **_Brittany_** into the flesh, thick, deep, and underlined. Then she put the blade down, watching herself bleed.

* * *

"Santana are you alright?"

There was no answer.

"Santana Marie Lopez, open the door right now!"

Still nothing.

"Fine, we're coming in!"

Santana's parents somehow unlocked the door from the outside, walking in to their daughter laying nearly lifeless on the floor.

Maribel rushed to her daughter's side, ordering her husband to go get a warm, wet cloth. Once he gave it to her, she wiped the girl's arms, and her thigh not knowing what to do. Xavier got out his phone, calling 911 for an ambulance. Maribel clung to Santana's body, feeling the cold skin. She couldn't be losing Santana, not now, not when she was only 17. This wasn't happening, it couldn't be. Xavier tried to stop the bleeding. Nothing worked. The red liquid continued to seep from the wounds she'd made on her body.

The ambulance got there fairly quickly, and rushed up to the Latina's bedroom. One pried Maribel off of Santana, and the other shooed Xavier away too, before a total of 4 lifted Santana's body on the stretcher, placing it in the ambulance. Maribel was sobbing on the ground, a total mess, from seeing her daughter life that, and Xavier was teary eyes as well.

They got in the ambulance after all the paramedics, unable to figure out why Santana had done this to herself.

The ambulance arrived at Lima General hospital at 6:32pm. They rushed Santana inside, through some doors. Her parents tried to follow, but were told to go sit in the waiting room.

A while later, a nurse came out.

"Mr and Mrs Lopez? I'm afraid I can't tell you much right now, but there was a name cut into your daughter's thigh. It read 'Brittany'. Do you know who this might be, or what might have happened?"

They both nodded.

"Brittany's her girlfriend.."

The nurse nodded, sighing.

"Can you give this girl a call please?"

The nurse walked away, and Maribel went outside with her cell phone, calling the Pierce residence.

"Bonnie, hi, it's Maribel."

"Hello there. What's got you calling here?"

"Santana's in the hospital. She cut. Her arms, completely torn apart… And Brittany's name was carved into her leg."

"Brittany came home today and told us she left Santana, because my husband and I aren't sure we like the idea of Brittany being with a girl. We never expected a break up, or this. I'll send Brittany there now."

Maribel nodded, hanging up, going back to sit. Minutes passed, and Brittany came rushing into the ER, spotting Maribel and Xavier. Brittany looked completely heartbroken and scared, not knowing what to do or say. She threw herself at Maribel, sobbing into the woman's shoulder.

"I'm so sorry, it's all my fault!"

Maribel held Brittany, Xavier stroking the blonde's hair. It wasn't too long before the nurse came out again, with the doctor.

"She's alive, but barely made it. Had you found her any later, she would not have made it, she lost a ton of blood. She's not awake right now, but she's fixed up and recovering right now."

Brittany looked up.

"Can I go see her?"

"Sweetie, she's not looking so good.."

"I need to see her."

The doctor nodded, leading Brittany through a few hallways, before pointing her towards Santana's hospital room. Opening the door softly, she peeked her head in.

"San…"


	2. Call My Name And Save Me From The Dark

Brittany peeked into Santana's hospital room, slowly stepping inside. The blonde was at a loss of words, seeing Santana's body laying there, so pale, so fragile looking. She was hooked up to so many machines and Ivs, it was a miracle that she was even alive. She had a breathing tube, and a heart monitor, which was beeping slowly, and uneven. Her arms were covered in white gauze.

Brittany was scared. She couldn't believe that Santana would go that far. Brittany hesitated before making her way over to Santana's bedside, pulling up a chair, sitting down. She reached gently for one of the girl's hands, taking it in hers. There was a drastic contrast in their body temperatures- Santana was cold. Almost ice cold. Brittany wanted to get a doctor to go get Santana another blanket, but it then occurred to her that it probably wouldn't be of much use.

"San.. I'm so sorry... I.. I never should have left you, Santana, I love you. And I want to be with you. Don't you see that it's not better this way? If you.. If you die, I'm going to have nothing. Nobody for sweet lady kisses, nobody to love. Nobody to help with my chemistrology class... I need you, Santana.. I need you, please, please wake up."

A tear slid down Brittany's cheek, and she didn't bother wiping it away, not wanting to let go of her friend.

"Think of your parents, and New Directions, and the Cheerios. We all love you Santana..."

She took a deep breath, more tears dribbling down her pale cheeks.

"If you don't make it, I'm following you. I don't want to be here if I can't have you... San, please... Santana... just _call my name and...save me from the dark._ I need you. "

The heart monitor made a loud beep, and Brittany saw the green light on the screen, flatline.

"San, no please! Santana no, I can't lose you!"

A doctor heard her crying and rushed in, shoving Brittany aside, before buzzing for more doctors. Soon enough the entire room was filled with nurses and doctors, doing everything they could to help the dying teenage girl.

"Miss, we need to take her elsewhere, we need to ask you to go to the waiting room."

"I need to be with her!"

"We can't allow that, we need you to wait with everyone else."

Brittany nodded, walking out, catching a glimpse of Santana being rushed to another room. The blonde walked to the waiting room, slumping down in a chair across from Maribel and Xavier. They looked at her with concerned eyes, and she blinked back tears.

"She's dying. That machine thingy made the green line go straight across the screen, and now they're going to do more stuff to her! She needs to be okay, I need her to wake up so I can kiss her, and hold her and tell her how wrong and stupid I was for letting her go."

Maribel looked at the girl, getting up an pulling her into a hug. Deep down, Maribel was scared for her daughter, but right now, for Santana, for Brittany, and for everyone else, she had to stay strong. Xavier was crying, Brittany was now crying, and the woman knew that at least one of them needed to keep their cool in this situation.

"Brittany, sweetie, I know it's rough. But Santana is a strong girl. And, there's nothing we can really do, other than pray that she lives."

* * *

Hours passed. Nobody knew if Santana was alive at this point or not. All they knew was that she was dying, and the doctors had been trying to keep her alive. Whether or not they were successful, nobody knew. They were all anxious in their seats. It was currently 1:13AM. Xavier was half asleep in a chair, Brittany was still a mess in Maribel's arms. That's when they heard the clearing of someone's throat, and instantaneously, the three of them looked up, seeing a doctor standing there, splotches of blood on her white coat.

"How is Santana, where is she?"

The doctor placed her hand on Brittany's shoulder.

"Please calm down, sweetheart..."

The doctor looked at the three of them, sighing. What she was about to tell them, it could be the difference between celebrating and planning a funeral.

"We have results for you."


End file.
